


Yukki x Mattsun Christmas

by MakoHaru4evr



Series: Christmas Morning [3]
Category: Aoharu x Kikanjuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoHaru4evr/pseuds/MakoHaru4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>probably OOC :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yukki x Mattsun Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> probably OOC :)

Knock Knock Knock someone was at the door. Matsuoka ignored it and pressed closer to his lover. The slow, gentle breathing of the black haired man next to him. Gave off a trance that had Matsuoka drifting off to sleep once more.  
Before Matsuoka could fall into a deep sleep. The door beckoned once more. He pulled away and got out of bed but, before he could get any furrther a hand wrapped around his wrist.  
"Mattsun. Stay"  
"Sorry Yukki, it's probably Tachibana-kun"  
"Ignore him. Is Christmas breakfast really that important at this hour. We can always have it for lunch."  
"Guess your right but, I still need to tell him."  
"Fine. Be quick though don't want to get cold"  
Matsuoka stared down fondly. His hand ruffling the mans hair before giving a quick peck and whispering "I love you, Yukki. Merry Christmas" kissing him again.  
"Mattsun I-I l-love you too" Yukimura hurried, wrapping his arms around Matsuoka as the door was soon forgotten and all that occupied their minds was sharing kisses on Christmas morning and throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not write smut for this. If enough request it...


End file.
